Charlie's New Love
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: David has always been in love with Charlie from the first time they met so when he finally tells him with Megan's help of course the question is Does Charlie love him back? R&R I had to redo it so here is a better version ejoy


**Auth****o****r:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:**** I do not own Numb3rs**

**Description:** David has been in love with Charlie from the first moment he met him, but he is too scared to say anything, but with a little help from Megan he may just catch the man he loves. The question is does Charlie love him back and if so what would Don and Alan think? R&R

The day in Las Angeles started out beautiful, but as the day draws closer to ending the people were starting to settle down the FBI however had other things they had to do before they were even allowed to go home. This is exactly what David was doing now, he was sitting at his desk going over the report from their latest case they had finally closed, He was muscular built he had brown eyes no hair, his skin was chocolate based and he was very handsome, he had his eyes focused on his report when the sound of laughter brought him from his report causing him to look up and straight at the man who he had fallen for since the beginning who was standing at his brothers desk talking to him and laughing and David just could not take his eyes off him.

His crush was tall, but no taller then him, he had dark curly hair, brown eyes and he always wore jeans he had on a navy blue t-shirt that was underneath a lemon yellow jacket he had on and his name was Charlie Eppes little brother to Don Eppes. David had always had a fascination with Charlie with his kind, trusting and caring heart not to mention he was beautiful to look at in fact he found he would do anything to protect Charlie, hell he felt more protective over him then Don and he isn't even his brother. Charlie sat at his brothers desk talking and laughing with him when he suddenly felt like he was being watched so he looked over to find David staring at him he smiled making David blush and turn away. Charlie walked over to David as he continued to stair down at his paperwork Charlie just smiled as he approached him.

"Hey David, how are you doing?" Charlie asked sitting at the edge of his desk, David blushed, but kept his head down and answered not looking up, Colby and Don having witnessed this just rolled their eyes and went back to their own paperwork.

"I'm alright, just trying to finish up this report" David answered Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I hear ya'! Well anyway I'll let you get back to it then, I have some last minute business with Don so I'll talk to you later?" Charlie said then asked David looked up and nodded with that Charlie turned and walked away.

David couldn't help, but sigh with relief that Charlie left, being around him was hard enough and him sitting there talking to him was starting to take effect and it took every ounce in him to _not_ jump him and fuck him senseless like he wanted to do. He shook his head when he heard Charlie curse muttering about how he forgot his laptop and watched as he practically ran towards the elevator as he got in and headed for the lobby. David sighed and looked back down at his report he grabbed his pen that was lying right beside him and continued writing unaware that Megan had walked up to him until he felt a sharp pain explode across his head, it was then he realized that Megan had head slapped him bringing his hand up he started rubbing it.

"Ow! Megan what the hell was that for?" David asked he was shocked.

"You are a fucking moron you know that?" Megan all, but growled out.

"What are you talking about?" David asked he new very well, but he figured if he played dumb she would drop it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Megan told him her arms crossed her chest.

Nope she didn't drop it.

"Megan..." David started, but she interrupted him.

"Oh don't you Megan me! I can't believe you let him go without telling him how you feel..._again_" Megan stated "I mean seriously what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Megan it's not as simple as you make it out to be" David said.

"David that is a cowered's excuse and you know it" Megan growled out her arms crossing once again,

David looked at her then down at his paperwork deciding to ignore Megan. Megan stared at David as he decided to ignore her and getting back to his paperwork, but Megan was not one for letting things go she looked up at Don who was staring at them he new that look all to well and he new David loved his little brother so he nodded his ok and so with a sigh she unfolded her arms she drew her lips in a fine thin line starring down at him, there was only one other way for this to work out she would have to force him to admit his feelings even if he would end up angry at her, but she was willing to risk it if it meant seeing her two friends happy.

"I'm sorry about this David really I am" Megan said softy he looked up in confusion when she suddenly grabbed his ear and dragged him up from his seat.

"OW! Megan let go of my ear" David cried out angrily, but she steadily refused dragging him away from his desk.

"No I will not, you are being a total stubborn jackass and I'll be damned if I let you let this one good thing slip through your fingers all because your scared" Megan spat angrily she pulled him into the breakroom and shut the door behind her letting David's ear go he reached up and rubbed it starring at her.

"Megan what in the fuck has gotten into you?" David asked angrily his hands clenching into fists Megan new he looked ready to punch her, but she stood her ground and answered with firmness in her voice.

"David this has _got_ to end, it's time that you stop being a cowered and tell Charlie how you feel" Megan answered her arms crossing once again.

David blinked at her for several minutes until his anger faded away leaving him standing there starring at Megan like he was seeing her for the first time. He didn't know how long they had stood there for the tension in the room was high, so high in fact you could cut it with a knife, so with a sigh David unclenched his fists and sat down in the chair next to him as Megan did the same thing. David placed his face into his hands and just sat there for another minute or two until he finally looked up at Megan she felt her heart ache seeing the torment and sadness in his eyes.

"Megan...I-I can't just tell Charlie how I feel" David said softly.

"And why not?" Megan asked gently.

"I-I just can't, don't you get that?" David said.

"No actually I don't! David it's not that hard to tell someone you like them" Megan stated.

"Megan I don't just like him I..." David started then trailed off he blushed and looked down.

"You what?" Megan pressed she had a feeling, but wasn't quite sure.

David remained silent for a moment he looked up at her then sighed "I...I love him" he whispered Megan stared at him for a moment or to, she new he liked Charlie, but to actually admit that he loved him? Well that's saying something; smiling big she reached out and grabbed his hands.

"David it's all the more reason to tell him" Megan stated David looked her then shook his head. They were sitting at the corner out of everyone sites talking so they didn't realize that the door had opened with Charlie standing there.

"I can't tell Charlie Megan, what if he hates me for it? I don't want to have to face his brother if that happens" David stated sadly Megan shook her head with a sigh.

"David that's not gonna happen..." Megan began, but stopped when they heard a squeak they looked up and over and saw Charlie standing there in complete shock with tears stinging his eyes.

Charlie couldn't believe what he had heard, why did he let himself believe that David could ever love someone like him? He loves his brother...of course he should have seen it coming. It wasn't fair Don got most of the things he wanted while Charlie had to do without most of the time. Charlie had found himself in love with David and he had thought that he loved him in return by the way he kept looking at him, but now he could see that it was Don all along that he loved and it hurt like hell. Charlie snapped out of his shockened state closing his mouth he breathed deeply trying not to let his tears fall.

"So, you love my brother huh?" Charlie asked his voice cracked while trying to force a smile.

"Charlie..."

"No no, I get it David! Really I do, I mean Don is the better looking one and more 'Normal' then myself so really it's no big deal..just..just be happy" Charlie said he then turned and quickly left the office letting his tears go. David could see Charlie as he left his brother looked his way and stomped toward him he threw opened the door.

"David what the hell did you do to my brother?" Don growled out angrily.

"Nothing!" David stated hands up.

"That sure as hell didn't seem like nothing David, Charlie is really upset and what's more he's pissed at me for something I didn't even do" Don yelled Colby stood behind him looking a little bit awkward about being there.

"Don it's not Davids fault, Charlie may have accidentally heard the end part of our conversation and now he thinks David is in love with you and not him" Megan explained Don stared at her then to him who nodded he immediately calmed down.

"Well? David are you going to go do something about it?" Don challenged. David stared at him for a moment his thoughts gathering he looked at them then took a deep breath and nodded it was time he stopped being a coward and admitted his feelings.

"Yes! Excuse me please" David said then took off after Charlie, but stopped when Don yelled out.

"David you better correct this and if you hurt him again, there won't be no place for you to hide! Understood?" Don threatened David nodded and left the office.

David got into his car after leaving the office and drove straight for Charlies, he hoped he was there so he could talk to him and correct this whole misunderstanding. The whole drive there was nerve wrecking the whole time wondering if Charlie had told his father what had went down at the office. Alan new that David loved Charlie and that Charlie loved David, but refused to say anything because he wanted to let Charlie and David do that on their own and now he wasn't sure what he was going to expect when he arrived. After shutting his car down David walked up to Charlies door and rang the doorbell, after a few moments the door opened he turned to see Alan standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Hey um Alan...is Charlie around by any chance?" David asked nervously Alan just stared at him then shook his head.

"No he called me and told me that he wasn't coming home for dinner, he was going to stay in his office to work out some problems and try to grade those exams! Frankly I'm worried about him" Alan said David nodded saying his thanks he turned and left with the promise that he'll make sure he's ok.

After Alan told David where Charlie was he quickly got back into his car and drove off for CalSi with one goal on his mind, to get the man who had stolen his heart. Luckily for David it wasn't that long of a drive to the university so getting there took less time then normal, David quickly shut off his car after parking and sprinted towards the math department and straight for Charlies office. Upon arriving he searched the office, but could not find any sign of Charlie so he strolled through the halls searching for the young man. As he rounded the corner he accidentally bumped into Amita who had a worry look on her face she immediately apologized, but when she saw who it was she grew angry and she did something no one should ever do, to a fed no less she slapped him. Stunned David turned back around with is hand on his cheek.

"Amita? What?..." David started, but Amita quickly cut him off.

"You...you arrogant asshole how dare you" Amita spat angrily

"What?" David asked in confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You broke poor Charlies heart and 'What?' is all you have to say? You are a real piece of work you know that?" Amita roared with fury she couldn't believe it David of all people turned out to be any other guy "I mean for heavens sake at least you could have _told_ charlie that you weren't interested in anyone, but Don that would have saved his poor heart from breaking, but no you had to make him give his hopes up for nothing. Well I hope you are happy" David stared at her for a moment then sighed when he finally realized why she slapped him and was saying what she was saying.

"Amita I'm not in love with Don!" David said Amita looked at him for a moment

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" Amita asked she had calmed down, but she was still angry.

"Amita believe what you like, but it's the truth! I'm not in love with Don, I'm in love with Charlie and that's why I'm here. He heard the last bit of the conversation Megan and I had, she was trying to get me to tell Charlie of my feelings, but I wasn't sure if he loved me back, but before I had the chance to correct anything he took off" David explained Amita sighed and nodded.

"Then I am sorry I slapped you and called you an asshole" Amita said he nodded.

"No need for apologies I would have done the same thing. Please where is he so I can talk to him" David said then asked.

"Follow me" Amita said and she lead him down the corridor and into her office. When he entered he saw Charlie curled up asleep on the sofa he looked at her his eyes sad then sighed he turned back to him. "I'll leave you two alone, but David you hurt him anymore..."

David chuckled lowly "I know I know" with that Amita left trusting David to correct this.

David stood in the same spot for a few minutes, but seemed like hours when his feet finally got with the program he strolled carefully and quietly over to Charlie, seeing the tear stains on his cheeks he cursed himself for causing them so with a sigh he reached down lifted the younger man into his arms noting how light he was and sat down with Charlies head in his lap and stroked his hair. It wasn't long until Charlie started to stir. Charlie opened his eyes to see his surroundings then suddenly realizing he was in Amita's classroom and remembering why he was here be began sobbing once again and it pained David to hear them. Charlie moved is head into the lap that his head was lying on thinking it was still Amita until he saw the black pants, he looked up and came face to face with David who instantly grabbed his face to hold him still and with his thumbs he wiped the tears that were falling, without a word being spoken he drew Charlie close and kissed him. Charlie was frozen with shock and after a few moments he began kissing him back, after what seemed like lifetime they broke apart gasping for air and brought their foreheads together, it was Charlie who spoke first.

"David? I don't understand! I-I...what about Don?" Charlie said then asked.

"Charlie I never loved Don! Your brother is one of my best friends, no it's you I love not him I'm just sorry for this whole misunderstanding and that's why I'm here so I can tell you that I love you, that I have always loved you the moment we met" David explained Charlie sat stunned at this he then threw himself into his arms and sobbed in shame.

"I'm sorry David, I'm sorry I ran like that. Please forgive me, please don't hate me" Charlie cried David held him tightly in his arms.

"Baby it's ok! I do forgive you" David whispered into his ear!

"I love you David" Charlie declaired looking up at David and David couldn't help, but smile down at him he leaned forward bringing their face's close together.

"I love you too, Charlie always have and always will" David whispered and with that he captured his mouth with his own and kissed him softly unaware of the audience outside.

Megan, Don, Colby, Amita, Larry and yes even Alan who Don had called telling him of what had happened all watched with smiles on their face's. Looking at each other then turned and walked off leaving the two lovers alone with their hearts feeling light, now that, that's resolved they new those two will be happy for the rest of their lives.

"David better treat him right or no one will find his body" Don muttered they all laughed leaving the building and on into the night hoping for a even brighter future.

End.


End file.
